


Connotation Romantique

by awayfromsight



Series: Baltimore Affairs [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt, wedding invite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayfromsight/pseuds/awayfromsight
Summary: "Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier are requested to join us on the 25th of May!“





	Connotation Romantique

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt: Hannibal and Bedelia get invited to a wedding.

The cream and violet colored envelope stuck out like a sore thumb between the bland, white reminders for insurance payments, conference invitations and psychiatry magazine newsletters.

“Elise and Rebecca cordially invite you to celebrate their love and union! _Dr. Hannibal Lecter_ and _Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier_ are requested to join us on the 25th of May!“

A very prominent scowl formed on her face as Bedelia scrutinized the paper, unsure which part of it unsettled her the most. The choice of a rather tacky, decorative font or that the invitation had been extended to her and Hannibal together. She clung on to the last bit of hope, that Hannibal had not received an invitation and she could simply ignore the instance altogether. This was not meant to happen.

Gossiping about their “less than professional“ relationship had been steady for months and years, swirling like a swarm of angered mosquitos, a nuisance both had largely learnt to ignore. They had attended a fundraiser together a few months ago, sparking the rumor mill anew, despite the emphasis that their joined attendance was strictly platonic. That mantra had become repetitive in a matter of minutes. While both psychiatrist and patient had wondered about the credibility of their story, neither had given it much thought after the night had ended. Bedelia wondered if, in retrospect, that had been a fatal mistake. Hannibal saw himself as untouched and unflawed, a god on his mountain but Bedelia had never been under the illusion of being beyond reproach. This was the key piece of evidence in her case. 

A case, so it seemed, that had alerted Hannibal as well. The telephone in her study rang mere minutes after the invitation had caught her attention. 

“It seems that our charade was not as perfect as we thought. We certainly didn’t fool Rebecca and Elise enough to avoid their tasteless invitation.“ 

“While I’m not fond the design either, that is hardly the point. What do you suggest we do about it? Attendance is not exactly an option.“  
She glanced over at the card again, discarded on her desk without care. The simple presence of it was unnerving and they needed to find a solution soon. 

“To be honest, I was going to suggest exactly that. It would be impolite to decline and you mentioned you’ve never been to the Ceresville Mansion before. I’m sure you would appreciate the site if not the occasion.“

“You cannot possibly think we can attend a wedding together, Hannibal. In case you have forgotten, I’m still acting as your psychiatrist, not your girlfriend.“

Bedelia ran a hand over her face, exasperated at how often she had repeated these words over the last year and a half. Their arrangement had crept and bled beyond its bounds and what was strictly necessary but refusing to verbally admit to this made her less anxious. A feeling she avoided at all costs. 

“So you keep reminding me and yet you said acting.“ The smugness in his voice made her want to throw the phone at him. 

“I’m not going through this again, it’s unbecoming,“ a sigh disrupted the following silence. She knew he waited for her to give in. 

“Bedelia, I don’t want to argue with you, I am simply suggesting that you entertain the idea of us attending the wedding.“

“How would we justify that as doctor and patient?“

His chuckle sounded through the speaker, clear as day and she knew what his next would be.

“I wasn’t suggesting we’d be going as doctor and patient. I was simply suggesting we’d be going.“

Sitting more upright, Bedelia was about to draw a deep breath and retaliate but he cut her off before the faintest sound could escape her.

“Simply think about it. I will see you on Wednesday.“  
The clicking on his end signalled the end of the call, deflating her like a balloon.  
He had this innate ability to never outright demand anything from her, to let her decide anything she wanted and yet she always seemed to gravitate to him. She knew no amount of freedom would ever compare.

As the next days went by, Bedelia forced herself not to think about the wedding, the card had long since been hidden in the drawers of her desk between old patient files and “Get Well Soon!“ -cards she had received after her attack that were, in her eyes, wholly unnecessary. The childish image of a flower vase would do very little to ease her nightmares. 

And yet, it seemed as though her need to avoid all things wedding related made them stand out even more. She passed no less than three wedding parties on her way into town on monday, advertisements for a new bridal shop appeared in every newspaper she touched and the engagement announcement of two former colleagues came with Tuesday’s mail. 

Her session with Hannibal every Wednesday afternoon usually marked the high point of her week, something she would never admit out loud but had long since stopped denying to herself, but that particular week’s appointment presented itself with dread.  
The doorbell rang at 4pm sharp, his punctuality unwavering as was the visible spring in his step. He anticipated her answer and she wasn’t prepared to give him one. 

“You look as radiant as always, Doctor,“ the compliment greeted her as soon as she opened the door for him, punctuated with a kiss on her cheek. 

“Your flattery is inappropriate, Hannibal. As you very well know.“ The stern look on her face did very little to cease the flutter in her stomach as she met his eyes, as warm as ever. 

His gaze moved over her face, taking in every line and angle and while she clung on to the hope that he wouldn’t notice her blushing at his remark, she knew it was futile. He always noticed. 

They moved into her sitting room, taking their usual places across from each other. The setting always reminded her of a game of chess or an intricate dance, where one misstep could have unfavorable consequences.  
The session was spent as it always was, the veil thinning and becoming more transparent with every question she posed. His week had been uneventful, his own patients only mildly interesting and the new Tenor at the opera had missed a few notes entirely. Their topics of conversation seemed to dance around the unavoidable for as long as possible. It wasn’t until the Rosé had been poured that he brought it up.

“I’m assuming you have reluctantly come to a decision? The unticked RSVP box has been on my mind since we last spoke.“ 

Gaze focused intently on the pink liquid in her glass, it was as though she was wiling the wine to answer for her. 

“I have not yet made my decision, but I still think it would be unwise to attend. A wedding is too…“

“Romantically connotated?“, he finished the thought, stepping in front of her and lifting her chin with a gentle touch of his finger, making her look at him after all,“What would be so bad about that? You didn’t seem to mind as much after 6 or 7 glasses of wine at my dinner party?“ The hand lifting her chin moved towards her own, trailing along her neck and arm until their fingers were linked. 

“Are you suggesting I get drunk, just so you can get your way? Your breakfast wasn’t that good.“ She held his gaze, icy blue burning into warm brown. There was a challenging look in her eyes, silently daring him to cross her. 

“Your words wound me, Doctor. And I seem to recall you saying differently at the time. What was that word you used? Incredible?“ He slightly tugged on her hand in his, pulling her closer to him. 

One of her eyebrows raised as the corners of her lips turned slightly upward.  
“I wasn’t talking about the food.“

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for a prompt I got on Tumblr. This might be stand-alone, it might be part of something bigger, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> The Ceresville Mansion is a wedding venue about an hour drive away from Baltimore that is one of the many venues hosting LGBTQ+ weddings and receptions - Well done, Maryland!


End file.
